1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to full-duplex communication and more specifically to coordination of full-duplex communications between cellular devices by receiving tones from each device, performing an analysis to determine the relative interference each device would cause the other devices, pairing the devices, and initiating full-duplex communication.
2. Introduction
Cellular devices transmit and receive data from base stations. Such base stations act as Access Points to wider networks of communication, which can then transmit and receive data to and from any cellular device. Full-duplex communications allow both transmission and reception of data in a single frequency channel by reducing the self-interference of a transmitting device. However, at present, most cellular devices operate exclusively using half-duplex communications, where the device can either transmit or receive data in a frequency channel at any given moment. Because cellular devices are typically not full-duplex capable, the bandwidth offered by full-duplex communications is being wasted.